


一个放置日萨段子的地方

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 没有剧情逻辑的日萨短段子大概都会乱七八糟的堆在这里，善用每章开始的notes避雷喔





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莫（看着）萨  
> 自慰注意  
> 有个宴会公开场合play（假）前文现在才写，本来打算flo生贺放停车场的但是我大概写不完……以后再说（咕咕如果大家想看

“莫扎特...求您了...沃尔夫冈......”

“这可不行呀，我亲爱的大师，您告诉我的，想要的东西要自己争取嘛。大师做什么看上去都很游刃有余，我也想看看大师您努力的样子。”

莫扎特笑得甜甜的。

萨列里不再说话了，他咬紧下唇——他咬的太用力了，那一小块可怜的软肉已经被折磨得有些红艳。他不记得自己到底有没有说过这话，但就算有，也绝不该用在现在的情景。

他现在躺在家中柔软的大床上，却感觉不到半点舒适，一只手还被绑在床头。他太热了，所以领口大敞着，马甲方才被莫扎特脱掉随意丢在地上，领巾倒是还堪堪地搭在肩头。下半身的衣物早已被褪去，也不知道去了哪。

而热量的源头自下身那处隐秘，那里正被萨列里的两根手指搅弄的乱七八糟，过多的润滑和些许体液从之间缝隙里流出来又滑进臀缝。众人眼里优雅的乐师长就这么在家中，冲男人张开大腿，在注视下自己操着自己。

莫扎特只是跪在他面前，居高临下地注视这一切。他离得有些远，几乎就是在床尾了，萨列里甚至无法感觉到来自莫扎特的一点温度，也得不到一个爱抚。

这使他感到焦躁，后穴里的手指胡乱搅动戳刺，称得上毫无章法。可萨列里已经受不了了，平时这些都全由正端坐着的恋人来完成，他怎么可能沦落至此？

“不要着急呀——大师——”

莫扎特终于靠近他了，他略显冰凉的，灵活的一根指头沾了黏腻的液体，涂在萨列里大腿内侧的软肉上。

他的语调仍是愉悦的，在萨列里耳朵里变成诱惑的咒语。

手指逐渐向里，轻轻碰到穴口，又飞快的移开。可萨列里却像受到了极大的刺激，莫扎特看见那圈可爱的褶皱一下缩紧，咬着埋在里面的手指。

那一定感觉很好，莫扎特想，于是他说:“再放一根手指，我的好大师。”

“不...不要手指...莫扎特...”萨列里快要哭出来了。空虚感笼罩着他，让他恐惧，却还是下意识地又塞了一根手指进去，穴肉蠕动着，迫不及待地吮吸起来。

“再深一点，大师”，莫扎特继续命令。

指尖往里探——萨列里方才竟只放进去两个指节，他太生疏了，可莫扎特为此生出自豪感。萨列里现在显然无法思考了，他想要快感，渴望莫扎特。因此三根手指艰难地动起来，他脑子里只有莫扎特，他想着，莫扎特之前都是怎么对他的？

他撤出了一根手指，他现在太紧了，这样才能更便于行动——莫扎特挑逗他的时候也总用两根手指。

两根指头在后穴里抠挖，分剪，依旧没什么规律，但萨列里现在终于对怎么让自己好受些有了头绪。

“呜...哈啊...!”

找到前列腺并没有花萨列里太久的时间，但他等待了太久了。熟悉的快感被唤起，他便也更加身知髓味地躁动起来，发出不加自持的甜腻呻吟，指尖发力，对准那一点按压，就像他伤害自己划破手腕时一样的毫不留情。

含在眼眶里的泪水终于溢出来。萨列里侧过身去磨蹭，硬了许久的阴茎在洁白的床单上留下一点水痕。他没法用另一只手去抚慰自己，但可以靠这种小伎俩达到目的，他擅长这个。

但莫扎特打断了他。

一巴掌落在丰腴的臀肉上，而萨列里为了这一记拍打射了出来。疼痛与他而言永远是最好的催情剂，但莫扎特总是心疼他，不愿伤害他。

高潮的来临让萨列里陷入云端，一时的满足暂时麻痹神经，他大口地吞咽空气，像是在水下被困了许久的受难者。

还不够——他的灵魂叫嚣起来，被莫扎特接触过的部分已经没了痛感，正发着烫。

莫扎特看见在高潮后不应期的萨列里还在用手指不断冲着自己的敏感点揉弄，可他因为羞耻不愿意叫出声了，喉间溢出的颤抖呜咽。

他从没见过萨列里这幅样子，莫扎特本来只是想小小地捉弄他一下。他大叫委屈，如果安东尼奥•萨列里，高傲的宫廷乐师，在人声鼎沸的贵族宴会上偷偷扯住你袖口的蕾丝边，凑在你耳边压低嗓音小声地说我想要，眼角到耳尖都是红的，你也会忍不住想欺负他的。

理由并不难猜，也许是萨列里有些醉了，然后酒精唤醒了他的记忆——在这座美泉宫的某间空房间里——也许就是宴会厅的隔壁——萨列里曾被莫扎特按在桌子上贯穿。那一定让萨列里感到快乐了，要不然为什么，他会迫不及待地不跟皇帝打声招呼就将莫扎特带回家呢。

于是莫扎特起了玩心，喊着敬称，告诉他想要什么就得自己争取。莫扎特本以为萨列里会献给他几个讨好的吻，然后小声地哀求。萨列里知道莫扎特最受不了这个。

可天哪，谁能想到他亲爱的安东能把自己搞成这幅样子！莫扎特只帮他脱了马甲，萨列里就从善如流地褪掉裤子，留下长袜还挂在腿上，甚至还自己从床头柜里摸出一盒崭新的油膏（要知道平时可都是莫扎特带着这东西的），冲他张开腿。

莫扎特也忍不大住了，他握住了萨列里的手腕，将手指抽离。那张不住餍足的小嘴还在不停扇张，萨列里不满地嘟囔了什么。

他将萨列里按回床垫里，揉捏萨列里的乳尖:“告诉我，安东尼奥。”他下了点力气，几乎实在掐拧了，“是不是在宴会上您就想这么干了？”

萨列里没有必要回答，他等待的是一场欢愉。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一时爽的产物 非常短非常短小小段子就是为了满足自己的变态愿望写的（。  
> 腿交注意 工口OOC萨萨（

“先生...求您了，这不够...”你听见他小声地呜咽。当然啦，你知道他在指什么，但他又没法违抗你。你正把他的腿折起来，让他自己把膝盖并拢固定着，在他腿间进出。素爱甜食的乐师大腿是柔软的丰腴，淋了润滑剂以后滑腻腻的。虽然没有他的后穴那样紧致炽热，但感觉也相当舒服。你坏心眼地压下身子，抽插中总是故意磨蹭他腿间挺硬的性器，又顶弄他的囊袋。他被你顶的直哭，感觉大腿间火辣辣地烫，高潮的时候下意识夹紧腿，让你也交代了出来。

他喘息了一会，又张开自己的大腿，那片皮肤已经被磨得通红了，沾满乱七八糟的液体。他掰开自己的臀肉，将最隐秘的地方暴露给你，抽泣着:“求您了，那不够...”

你在他屁股上拍了一掌，你的专属小婊子当然不可能那么容易满足，你得负责喂饱他。


End file.
